The invention relates to a method for setting up a communication connection between a first party and a callable second party, which method comprises the following steps of
the reception by the first party of an identification signal for identifying the second party via an exchange, PA1 the activation of a call transmitter for transmitting a call signal to the second party, PA1 the reception by the second party of a code signal via a terminal, and PA1 the setting-up of a connection between the terminal and the exchange in response to the code signal. PA1 the storage of a relationship between the second party and at least a section of a link situated between the first party and the exchange at a location in a memory in response to at least a section of the identification signal, PA1 the reading-out of the location in the memory in response to the code signal, and PA1 the setting-up of the connection between the terminal and the exchange in response to the relationship. PA1 detecting a code signal originating from the second party via the terminal, and PA1 setting up a connection between the terminal and the exchange in response to at least a section of the code signal. PA1 the storage of a relationship between the second party and at least a section of the link situated between the first party and the exchange at a location in the memory in response to at least a section of the identification signal, the telecommunication system being provided with further means for consecutively PA1 reading out the location in the memory in response to the detection of the code signal, and PA1 setting up the connection between the terminal and the exchange in response to the relationship. PA1 the generation of an indication signal, associated with the call signal, of one type in the case of a detected identification signal of one type, and PA1 the generation of an indication signal, associated with the call signal, of another type in the case of a detected identification signal of another type.
Such a method is generally known. A first party (for example a user having a fixed telephone connection) generates an identification signal for identifying a second party (a user who can be called, often by wire-free means, and who can be reached, such as, for example, in the case of universal personal telecommunication or UPT, via one terminal after having identified himself at said terminal and can call from said terminal at his own expense), which identification signal is received by an exchange (possibly via one or more other exchanges) connected to the first party. Said exchange detects the identification signal and looks up (possibly via one or more other exchanges) in a table the number of the terminal at which the second party associated with the identification signal last identified himself. If no terminal at all is known at which the second party last identified himself or if the second party does not respond to the warning signal via such a known terminal, a call transmitter, such as, for example, a paging transmitter is activated, often by wire-free means, for example by a particular action of the first party, for the transmission of a call signal, such as, for example, a paging signal, to the second party. In response thereto, the second party replies at the nearest terminal by feeding a code signal to said terminal, which code signal comprises identification information of the second party and the number of the first party. For this purpose, either the number of the first party has to be known to the second party or said number of the first party has to be communicated to the second party via the call signal, such as, for example, a paging signal. On the basis of the number of the first party, the connection is then set up between the terminal and the first party, who has himself replaced the receiver in the meantime, after which the first and the second party are able to communicate mutually, for example at the expense of the second party.
Said known method has, inter alia, the disadvantage that the communication connection can be set up only if the second party has knowledge of the number of the first party, which number is transmitted to the first party, for example, via the call signal, such as a paging signal. For reasons of privacy, this concomitant transmission of the number is sometimes undesirable.